


Prompt Based Steven Universe Drabbles

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Space Puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	Prompt Based Steven Universe Drabbles

“The galaxy is the fire in my loins!”

“Greg… is that a song lyric or are you saying you want to have sex?”

“Well, both, now. It was just the second, but I bet I can make that work. Talk about stars, maybe an invisible spaceship and suit so I can see-”

“I think that’s a little explicit for your music… That’s more like those films you like, with the aliens.”

“Okay, but I could do an adult album! It’ll be great! And you could do pin up for the cover!”

“Alright, that sounds like fun. Let’s do it. But first, let’s do it!”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Amethyst saw it on TV… Anyway, come kiss me. I don’t think “loins” is a very sexy word though.”

“The galaxy is the fire in my… no, um, the galaxy turns me.. No, um, I know- the galaxy makes me as hot as the stars!”

“Okay Greg, that one’s good. I like it. Let’s skip the kissing… I hope I don’t burn my mouth though...” 

“Oh, Rose! Not so fast! You’ll make me shoot my stars right now!”


End file.
